Because of what I said
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Tragic story of Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles. I cried while writing this.
1. Chapter 1

A tragic story of Shahrukh/Sugar Sprinkles. enjoy, but I might cry while writing this.

* * *

Shahrukh sat in the bar. He had beer staining his fur. He didn't look like himself at all. He was so skinny, you could see his ribs! Dark circles hung from his eyes and he looked very pale. His fur was dry and ragged and messy. He was a mess.

The bartender stared at him. He was the only costumer left in the blinked. "Um..." He began. "Sir..." "More." Shahrukh whispered in a raspy voice. The bartender blinked. "Dude, I think you've had enough beer for tonight, you should probably..." Shahrukh threw the mug at him. The bartender ducked as the glass broke above him. He slowly looked up to see Shahrukh glaring at him. "I Said more!" He shouted. The bartender nodded and quickly began to pour him another glass.

Shahrukh sighed sadly and sat down. She was gone. She was gone and it was all his fault. If he wasn't so stupid... she would still be alive right now. "I hate you", were the last words he ever told her before it happened. He never got the chance to tell her how he felt. His mind went back to the morning it happend.

FLASH BACK

Shahrukh walked down the streets of the downtown city. He looked around for something to keep his bored mind happy. Nothing caught his eye really. He was just doing something to get his mind off all the drama in his acting life. Walking down the street ewas his only option to get his mind off it all.

He suddenly heard a ukulele begin to play. He looked to see Sugar Sprinkles playing her sprinkle song. Shahrukh rolled his eyes. 'Not tis lunitic again.' he thought to himself. 'She's just going to do something stupid.' Sugar Sprinkles smiled at him and waved. "Hey, celebrity boy." She said. Shahrukh rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Sugar Sprinkles smiled and walked next to him.

"You upset about something?" She asKed. Shahrukh nodded. "Yes."He said. "I'm hungry. Take me to your sweets truck, peasant." Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "You're so demanding." She said. She began to lead him to her truck.

The sprinkle covered Persian looked around for something to get Shahrukh. Sharukh sighed. No matter how much he would not admit it, he deeply loved Sugar Sprinkles. He knew he loved her... he just would never tell her.

Sugar Sprinkles got strawberry ice c

ream and handed one to Shahrukh. "Here ya go." She said. Shahrukh glared at her. "What is this?" He asked. Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "It's ice..." Suddenly, she tripped and ice cream splattered on Shahrukh.

Sugar Sprinkles gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry." She began to try and wipe it off of him. "Here, let me..." Shahrukh shoved her off with such force he nearly knocked her down. "How dare you?!" He shouted. Sugar Sprinkles blinked. "I'm sorry... I... I..." "Don't act pathetic you ideot woman!" Shahrukh shouted.

"You destroy everythign you touch, don't you?! Ugh! I can't stand you! You're annoying, you're stupid, you're lazy, and most of all, you can't do anything right!" Sugar Sprinkles blinked, tears begining to go down her cheeks. Shahrukh growled at her. "I Hate you." He snarled. "I Always will."

Sugar Sprinkles began to cry. She ran off. Shahrukh rolled his eyes and began to wipe the ice cream off his fur. He turned around to see where she was going, and saw her crying in the middle of the road. 'Stupid cat.' He thought. 'She could get run...' Suddenly, a truck began to zoom towards her. Shahrukh's eyes widen. "SUGAR SPRINKLES! LOOK OUT!" Sugar Sprinkles looked, but it was too late. The truck ran her over with great force and weight. "NO!" Shahrukh screamed.

Sugar Sprinkles lied there, motionless. Shahrukh ran over to her and pulled her out of the road. He held her in his arms. "Sugar Sprinkles!" He cried. "Please wake up!" Sugar Sprinkles didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. Shahrukh began to cry. "Please wake up! Please!" His tears landed on her bloody fur, leaving sparkling wet drops on it. "I'm sorry!" He cried. "I Shouldn't of done that to you, I shouldn't of said that to you! I don't hate you Sugar, I love you. I love you more than anything in my life! Please don't leave me!"

Sugar Sprinkles still didn't move. Sharukh began to cry uncontrollably as he sadly relized that she was really gone. He'd never know if she loved him back, and she'll never know that he loved her. She'll never know how sorry he was. How could have been so stupid. He had been so selfish and rude... how could he have been so stupid? "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, still sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

END OF FLASH BACK

Shahrukh sobbed sadly. The bartender gave him his beer. "Here." He said, giving him a bottle of it. "You really need to leave, it's closing time." Shahrukh nodded slowly and took the bottle and walked out. He sat on the edge of the side walk and drank his beer. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker after each gulp of it. He knew what was coming to him, but he didn't care. He wanted it to come to him. He chugged down the rest and lied down on the side walk. His breathing became shallow and empty. He stayed like that until he closed his eyes. He then died right there on the sidewalk, letting darkness and pain no longer surround him.

* * *

I was right. I did cry while writing this. :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Fudge yeah, I continued the story.

* * *

"Clear! Clear!" "Is he ok?" "save him!"

Shahrukh kept hearing voices. They sounded so far away... but so close at the same time. 'Am I dead?' He thought to himself. 'Am I with Sugar Sprinkles?' "He had prayed for her to come back. Ever since the day she died he prayed to god for her to come back to him so he could tell her how sorry he was and that he loved her. "Clear!" Shock!

Shahrukh opened his eyes to find a bright light shining down on him. He cringed at it a little, but his eyes began to get use to it. He relized he was in a hopital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. a doctor sighed in relief. "We did it." He said. Everyone cheered. Shahrukh looked around. He wasn't in heaven, he wasn't with Sugar Sprinkles, he couldn't even remember what happened before all this hospital business. All Shahrukh knew is that he was in the hospital and he had a major headace.

A nurse gently petted his head and put a pill in a water dish bowl. She gave it to Shahrukh and he drank the water with the pill in it. The nurse smiled and scratched behind his ear. "There." She said. "That should make you feel better." 'If only you had medicine for the pain in my heart.' Shahrukh thought. He wasn't going to get over his lovely sprinkle covered cat. Why wasn't he with her? Why wasn't she smiling at him and why are they not dancing together and being happy in heaven? Why couldn't he succeed on killing himself.

So many times, so many times he had tried to do suicide. He tried to shoot himself, he tried to hang himself, he tried to stab himself, he even tried to drown himself once but nothing worked. Now last night he made himself a so drunk and he drank so much alcohol that it wasn't good for his body. Could've killed him, but he wouldn't of cared.

8 days later

"I'm here to pick up Shahrukh." A girl with burnette hair said, who was Blythe. She had the pets with her. The nurse called the doctors to bring Shahrukh. So a doctor brought the blue and white mongoose in. He still looked like a mess, even though he was cared for wonderfully. Blythe smiled and thanked the doctors and took him home. Shahrukh was very quiet on the way to the pet shop. He didn't even make a sound.

Blythe parked at the pet shop and everyone got out.

Shahrukh sat on a beanbag chair, doing completely nothing. Everyone knew he was still extreamly depressed about Sugar's death. Penny walked over to him and smiled gently. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked. Shahrukh shook his head. Vinnie smiled. "How about I can crack up some smokin hot dance moves to entertain you?" He shook his head again. Pepper smiled the best she could, though she wanted to cry. "I Can get you a glass of water... with lots of bubbles." Shahrukh stared at her for a momment, but he shook his head again. Everyone sighed.

Buttercream hopped over there. "Shahrukhy wuky... it... it's going to be fine... everything's going to be alrighty wity." "Alright?!" Shahrukh snapped. He got up and glared at her. "Sugar Sprinkles is dead and it's all my fault! Not just any person, Sugar Sprinkles, the only pet I ever truly loved in all my life is dead and it's al my fault! I was being a selfish spoiled jerk and she got ran over! If I wasn't such and idiot, such a fool, she'd be..." Buttercream silenced him with a hug. She had tears in her eyes. Shahrukh hugged her back, crying also. "Shahrukh," Buttercream said, talking normal for once. "It's not your fault. She didn't look where she was going. We all miss her too." Shahrukh nodded. He cried on his bunny friend's shoulder. Buttercream comforted him.

Shahrukh sighed sadly as he sat in his bed. He looked up to the stars in the sky. 'They say that some people become stars when they die, so they watch over you.' Shahrukh thought to himself. He blinked as he looked around the sky. 'I wonder which one Sugar Sprinkles is?' He blinked for a second. He got down on his kness and put his paws together and did what he hadn't done in a long prayed.

"Dear lord." Shahrukh said. "I Don't think she would forgive me, so could you please tell Sugar Sprinkles this for me? Sugar... I... I'm sorry. For all I've done. We had been through a lot. I just... I just never let my feelings be told. I've ben a selfish idiot to you and... oh god. I'm so sorry Sugar! I'm so so sorry!" He began to cry uncontrollably. He wiped his tears away gingerly and began to pray again. "A-anyway." He said, still crying a bit. "I Just want you to know that i... i... i love you so much. I love more than anything. Damn... you'd be here right now, in my arms, me kissing you and all that stuff if it wasn't for me. I know it was an accident when you triped and got ice cream all over me. I overeacted and i'm sorry. You must hate me now. Everyone misses you so much y'know. Buttercream and I miss you most though. I love you Sugar... I just wish you were here so i could tell you. Adman."

The poor white and blue mongoose covered up in bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We're back. this is the last chapter, so enjoy! :D

* * *

Shahrukh rolled around in bed. Even in his sleep, he could feel the stinging in his eyes from crying. He whimpered a bit. "S... Sugar... Sugar Sprinkles..." He whimpered in his sleep.

SHAHRUKH'S DREAM

Shahrukh stood on a sidewalk in the downtown city. He looked around to see where he was. He relized the sweets delights truck was right in front of him. He sighed sadly. He turned around around but stopped. Sugar Sprinkles was on the road, crying. It was like... it was happing again. The accident was happening again. Shahrukh quickly looked to see the same huge truck that was coming sugar's way. He quickly ran out to Sugar and pushed her out of the way, only to be ran over.

Shahrukh had gotten ran over... though he felt no pain. He blinked, but looked in horror as he saw his blood covered in thick, red blood. And it wasn't his. He looked to see his beloved cat on the road, bleeding and broken. He quickly ran over to her and held her in his arms. He began to cry again. Just like everytime he would think about it, he cried.

Suddenly, Sugar slowly opened one eye. It was a little bloody, but you could still see how beautiful and blue they were. Shahrukh gasped. "Sugar Sprinkles?" He whimpered. Sugar did not respond. Suddenly, her eye only showed anger and pain. Her claws grabbed his neck and pulled him close. She got close to his ear. "You killed me." She said slowly. Her voice sounded so evil and demonic, unlike her calm and beautiful voice.

Shahrukh was frozen in fear and horror. Sugar Sprinkles then suddenly clawed him, waking him up from his dream.

END OF DREAM

Shahrukh had sweat pouring down his forehead and face. He gulped sligtly. The dream... no... the nightmare he just had, was the worse thing he had ever experienced. He began to cry. Tears flowed down his face and landed on the blanket of his bed. He cried and cried and ccried until his eyes stung too much. He gingerly wiped his wet, salty tears away.

"Shahrukh..." A voice said. Shahrukh gasped and looked around. No one was there. "Shahrukh..." The voice said again. It.. was it... "Sugar Sprinkles?" He said. 'oh god.' He thougt to himself. 'I Must be going crazy.' But he wasn't, cause right there infront of him, was a ghostly figure of his dear Sugar Sprinkles.

Shahrukh blinked. he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The spirit floated right up to him. She smiled. "Hiya celebrity boy." Sugar Sprinkles said cheerfully. Shahrukh blinked, holding back the tears. "Sugar..." He whispered. "Is... is that really you?" Sugar Sprinkles giggled. Her laughter echoed through the room, like a bird chirping at day time. "Of course it's me silly." She looked at him closly and her smile vanished. "You look like a rapid dog." She said.

"I've seen what's been happening to you down here. You havn't been eating, sleeping, drinking water, or anything. You really need to take care of yourself. Heck, if it wasn't for my stupid self... you wouldnk_ be like this." Shahrukh quickly put her paws, well he tried, into his. "No no no." He said gently. "This is not your fault. It's mine. If I wasn't so stupid and selfish and spoiled and bratty... you would of been happy. I don't hate you my dear, I love you. I love more than anything in this world. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life... and I lost you."

Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "I Love you too sweety." She gently gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappered into the night, just like that. Shahrukh sighed sadly and covered up in bed.

the next morning

the rays of the sun glared in shahrukh's eyes. He blinked a bit. He yawned. Wait... why didn't his eyes sting... why didn't his fur feel and look like a mess? Why was he in his trailer? Wait... He quickly grabbed aa remote to the tv and turned it on. He looked at the date. February 15 2014! The day Sugar Sprinkles died! Was this a dream... or was it real?

Shahrukh ran into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at the date again. The same thing. He smiled.

he ran out the door and went to the ally where Sugar Sprinkles was supposed to be. there she was, sitting ontop of a garbage canp, playing her ukulele. Shahrukh cheered and hugged her. "SUGAR SPRINKLES!" He cheered. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sugar was slightly shocked, but she smiled and hugged him back. "Of course I am silly." Shahrukh smiled. He had gone back in time some how. Or was sugar's death just a terrible nightmare that had scared him? Who cared? His precious cat was alive and that's all that mattered.

The blue and white mongoose grabbed her and pressed his lips on Sprinkles blinked Iin shock, but she quickly kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other. Shahrukh held her close like never before. She was the one. He just knew she was the one.

they finally parted. Sugar blushed. "Aw.. You're so sweet." Shahrukh smiled and held her paw. "Would you like to go to the sweets delights truck and watch tv together?" he asked. Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "Sure thing, sweet cakes." After that, they held paws and walked over to the truck, and they both lived together happily and lovingly. and Shahrukh had never been hateful or selfish or spoiled to anyone ever again.

* * *

My happy fudge I am done! :D

I hope you all enjoyed!

Btw, go to youtube and watch the series Sunil Nevla the brave mongoose, by Friendshipstudios1. It's super awesome and amazing! :D

It's about Sunil nevla, an ordinary mongoose, who's in love with Pepper, a princess, and tries to tell his feelings to her. But a vicous, dangerous cobra kidnaps her. Now Sunil, Penny, and crazy Vinnie must save Pepper!

It's awesome, you guys will enjoy.

The brav mongoose series belongs to Friendshipstudios1, one of the most awesome fanfic writers and video makers I know! :D


End file.
